Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber battled Ludwig van Beethoven in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven. He was played by Alex Farnham. Information on the Rapper Justin Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian pop sensation. He uploaded a music video titled "Baby" in the year 2010, that, while popular, has received much hate. In the same year he was discovered by Scooter Braun. Bieber is also known for his movie "Never Say Never". Bieber's fans (known as Beliebers) are said to be some of the craziest fans ever, some even attempting to hurt Bieber. Though girls love him, most boys and even many girls dislike him. People who hate him often make the insinuation that liking Bieber makes you "gay", going so far as to call him one of the worst or even the worst singer(s) of all time. In the time since his appearance in ERB, Bieber has been involved in multiple scandals and crimes, such as physical and vocal harrassment, visiting a brothel, and even DUI drag racing. ERBoH Bio Hey everyone, thanks for checkin' out my bio. I'm just a kid from Canada who sang Usher songs and put 'em on Youtube. Then, some old guy introduced me to Usher and now I'm super famous! It's just that easy! Cool, right? I don't know why everybody doesn't do it. My first album was My World 2.0 and it had the hit song "Baby," where I said the word 'Baby' 56 times! People liked it so much that the world got "Bieber Fever." I won 57 music awards! That's, like, one per "baby!" I also got mad chicks, probably because of my awesome bowl haircut. For now I'm dating Selena Gomez because I heard she's a wizard or something. Did you know that I'm so great they even made a movie out of my life? It’s called "Never Say Never," and you should go watch it right now. I'll wait, go ahead…Did you watch it? Pretty good, right? Yeah, I'm awesome. It's a bummer that everyone can't have an old guy introduce them to Usher, but then everyone would be as incredible as me and that would suck. Oh well, later! Lyrics Verse 1: Look what the cat dragged back from the dead. Man, it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head. I'm the next Michael Jackson; you smell like Betty White. Here's some aspirin, you're catching Bieber fever tonight! Because my voice is incredible, and your music is terrible. Who even listens to classical anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, and now that you're right next to me. I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies! Verse 2: I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage. When's the last time your music got anybody laid? I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left. What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf! Gallery Biebush1.5.png|Bieber as a "little white Usher". Trivia *Justin Bieber has the lowest amount of votes out of any rapper on the official ERB website. *Bieber is the youngest character to rap in an ERB so far. Young Michael Jackson was portrayed by the youngest rapper, but he is older than Bieber in real life. *Along with Lady Gaga, he was one of the nominees competing against Epic Rap Battles of History for the YTMA Artist of the Year Award in 2013. *He is the second pop star to appear in an ERB. The other three, respectively in order of appearance, are Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson, and Miley Cyrus. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alex Farnham Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Character main pages